A New Me
by Nintendo'sLittleFanTiffany
Summary: I'm too lazy to do the summary. To be safe I'm putting this on M because of one chapter. Lazy for the cover as well XD
1. Adoption after a funeral

**Summary: I (Sarah) am going to be doing this whole fanfiction in my pov and other people's pov. Anyways, I get adopted by Bowser and Clawdia when Mario dies and never comes back. I grow up in the Royal Koopa family who adopted me. I had a strong hate between Ludwig and after we bonded, I started loving him. He started loving me back.** **And that's how I got started to like everyone as friends.**

Chapter 1: Adoption after a funeral

September 2nd 1998 was Mario's funeral. All of the koopa family came and Peach as well as Daisy and Luigi. They all morned in the loss of Mario and after that they all had a party.

In the castle

"Hey mom and dad, wanna see something cool?" Iggy laughed.

"Sure why not?" Clawdia smiled.

"Larry and Lemmy you guys on my back?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah your holding us..." Lemmy sighed while holding Larry's back.

"Ok then. 3." Iggy smirked.

"2." Lemmy laughed.

"1!" Larry giggled.

[Farrrrrrrrrrrt] "WOOOO!" Iggy screamed as he, Larry, and Lemmy went up to the ceiling.

"Wow that was nice..." Iggy sighed huffing and puffing with pleasure while one of Lemmy's hands were hanging on to the chandelier.

Everyone else on the floor was laughing as Ludwig laughed the hardest. All of the girls were pointing at Iggy's underwear while laughing.

"Iggy! Look down...!" Ludwig laughed.

"Now that... is what I call _Self talent_." Sylvester smirked.

"Ooops. Well let's burp back down to the floor." Iggy sighed shocked while looking down.

[Burrrp! Burp! Burrrrrrrrp!!!!] Iggy burped as Lemmy had let go of the chandelier and they fell with him and every boy koopa and girl koopa even Bowser and Clawdia claped while laughing as well.

"I'm _Laughing my ass off_ wow. Iggy your so talented." Candace laughed.

"I drank some soda before I did that trick." Iggy said pointing to the soda while laughing in humiliation and just because it was funny.

"Ugh... [Grummble] I think I need to use the bathroom." Ludwig groaned.

"Heyyy boys!" Candace smiled.

"WOAH WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" Sylvester shouted softly as he raised his eyebrows.

"Not telling you. Anyways, Ludwig wanna come talk with me and Emily?" Candace laughed as she asked Ludwig.

"Me? Oh no... I need to use the-" Ludwig started.

[GRUMMMMBLE] Ludwig's grumble from his stomach was loud enough that Candace had let go of his hand and ran off.

"Oh..." Ludwig sighed with humiliation and whimper.

Ludwig had ran straight to his bathroom he didn't have time to close the door he was almost about to sit down but [FARRRRRRRRT] a fart as loud as Ludwig's grumble came out the room. And a wet one too.

"Woah. That's a wet fart..." Sylvester sighted.

Outside the castle

"Put the baby down!!!!" A unknown girl voice thundered softly not trying to make any noise with anger and frustration from it.

"Ok..." A unknown boy voice sighed rolling his eyes at the girl dropping the box with the baby in it on the floor in front of the castle.

The two ran off as Peach stopped the party because it was time to stop the party anyways.

Inside the castle

"Alright. Everyone clean up. The koopas that came to the party please leave after you clean your mess. The koopas that live here clean your mess and go to Bowser after so he can tell you whatever." Peach explained as she dropped some plates in the big trashcan.

The koopas that didn't live in Bowser's castle left and Peach did too after they cleaned. The koopalings cleaned and went to bed afterwards.

At the castle doors

"Ooooh look at that!" Clawdia smiled.

"A baby? It's not mine." Bowser questioned as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Grab it." Clawdia growled at Bowser.

"Fine." Bowser sighed.

[CLANG] The doors to King koopa or Bowser's castle is shut and everyone is back where they need to be.

Peach and Daisy and Luigi slept together in Peach's castle from now on as Daisy and Luigi's kids slept with them to. The toad construction workers toke down Mario and Luigi's house considering that Luigi toke his stuff with him and Mario died.

 **As I the offer from my parents got taken by Bowser and Clawdia the parents of the Koopalings and Junior, I now start my new life with them. So... I'm starting** **a new life and a new me. I'm so excited.**


	2. Ludwig's funny but sad Wand tragedy

**I read the first chapter of this. So funny!!!! Now I'll do this one. I hope once I'm done editing and stuff with my fanfiction and you guys read it that it'll be funny.**

Chapter 2: Ludwig's funny but sad _Wand tragedy_ plus his hate.

It's 9:23 and the Koopalings and Bowser along with Peach and Clawdia were at the dinning table eating breakfast when Kamek and Kammy brang me towards the table. With everyone in shock and excitement... Ludwig finally spoke.

At the dinning table

"Kamek and Kammy... who's the baby for?" Ludwig asked as he shoved some bacon into his mouth.

"It's our new baby Ludwig!" Kamek and Kammy smiled as the rest of the koopas claped and cheered.

"What are you going to name it?" Larry asked.

"We are going to name her... Sarah!" Kamek and Kammy cheered.

I stared then I had wet my diaper after they changed it two times. I cried for a bit untill Kammy sighed.

"The baby has to eat so... Kamek go get the diapers please." Kammy groaned.

"Ok... I guess." Kamek sighed going down to the basement to get them from the nursery.

Kammy on the other hand was pushing me to the empty side of Ludwig. I turned my head slowly to see a annoyed face looking at me.

"So this is the baby?" Ludwig asked while narrowing his eyes at me.

"Yeah?" Kammy questioned. "Of course she is." She continued.

"Goo goo... ga ga! Bwah abwah!" I cheered baby-like as I looked at Ludwig's arm and felt it.

"Oooooh she likes you!" Iggy giggled.

"Oh be quiet Ignatius..." Ludwig sighed.

Bowser grabed my bottled breakfast and carefully pushed it in my mouth. Peach, Bowser, Clawdia, Junior and the Koopalings had went into the kicthen and dropped their plates in the sink as a kicthen koopa cleaned it. Ludwig pulled my stroller with him to the game room.

In the game room

"LUDWIG WHY DID YOU BRING THE BABY WITH YOU?!" Kamek yelled while huffing and puffing.

"She is our new sister... I guess... So she has to come with us." Ludwig muttered.

"She needs to be CHANGED." Kamek shouted in a medium voice as he yanked me towards the bathroom with the diapers.

Kamek had changed me. After he did that, Peach, Junior, Clawdia and Bowser came inside the room with Ludwig's wand.

"Here Ludwig I bought your wand. Here's your wa-." Peach started before getting interrupted by Kamek as he grabbed the wand.

"Here you go Sarah..." Kamek sighed.

I grabbed the wand and helt it. I threw it towards a wall and [Craaccck] went the wand and the wall as the wand shattered.

[GASP] "My wand!" Ludwig cried.

"Wow! That thing shattered instantly." Lemmy and Iggy said with amazement.

"That's bad..." Larry pointed out.

"True." Morton sighed.

Ludwig sighed sadly as he grabbed his holy wand water, toke off the lid of it and poured it on the wand. I drooled on Lemmy's head while he gave me a piggyback ride.

"Ewwwwah! My mohawk is ruined!" Lemmy cried.

"Now you know how it feels..." Ludwig sighed while looking at Lemmy.

"Yeah." Lemmy said as he handed me to Peach trying to take off my drool out his hair.

Peach ran to the nursery and she placed me in my crib.

[Cries] "I can't belive Sarah just broke my wand!!!!" Ludwig cried loudly.

"I know. That's a wand tragedy." Larry sighed patting Ludwig's back.

Ludwig was still crying as he ran to his room and cried himself to sleep. He wasn't going to eat dinner so he eats that for breakfast tomorrow morning.

In Ludwig's room

"I hate that baby now... She broke my wand instantly! And I had that for many years." Ludwig cried.

"I will never bond with that thing... [Sniff Sniffle sniff sniff]." Ludwig sighed while sniffling on his bed with some tissues."

In the nursery

{My pov/mind} Ok so... I broke a kid's wand. I wetted my diapers. I drooled on a kid's mohawk. I drank some breakfast in a bottle. I wonder what's next...

"Kwamek..." I sighed.

"Yeah Sarah...? Kamek questioned as he turned to my crib.

"Why fwizz mwy dwark blu hwaired bwro awcting werid?" I sighed sadly.

"You broke his only wand which he had for years. He has no wand anymore so he got mad at you." Kamek explained.

"Let's go take you a bath." Kamek suggested.

"Owk!" I smiled as he grabbed me and toke me to the guest bathroom which was clean for some reason.

[Splash] The water came down a faucet with diamonds on it and Kamek started to take off my clothes and bath me. Then once he was done I went sleep once again.


	3. Old enough to know my bros and sister

Chapter 3: Old enough to start knowing my brothers and sister

Now that I'm 12 years old... I'm old enough to start knowing my brothers and sister now. Bowser, Junior, Clawdia, and Peach they all toke me to the local darklands pool where everyone was even the koopalings.

At the swimming pool

"Now that you are old enough Sarah, you can meet your brothers and sister." Bowser smiled.

"C'mon Sarah!" Junior laughed as he helt my hand.

"Wooo!" I screamed as he was smirking at my biniki that Bowser gave me.

"Here they are." Junior smiled.

All of the koopalings waved at me and Ludwig apparently after what happened I think he would remember and hate me for that.

First we started with Lemmy.

"Hi I'm Lemmy and I am the youngest of the koopalings." Lemmy said introducing himself.

"Hi Lemmy glad to meet you!" I smiled as I hugged him.

Next was Larry.

"Hallo Sarah I'm Larry. I am the 2nd youngest of the koopalings." Larry said introducing himself.

"Hi Larry glad to meet you!" I smiled as I hugged him.

Now Wendy.

"Hi Sarah. I'm Wendy and I am the 3rd youngest of the koopalings. Plus I'm the only girl koopaling." Wendy squealed waving at me.

"Hi Wendy glad to meet you!" I smiled as I hugged her.

Last of the youngest was Morton.

"Hi I'm Morton and I'm the last youngest." Morton giggled as he lifted me up.

"OMG WOAH!" I screamed.

"I know you haven't had a piggyback ride at this age. Now you have." Morton laughed.

"Well glad to meet you Morton!" I smiled as I hugged his head.

I jumped off Morton but I ended up falling into the pool. I got out the pool. As I got back on the dry floor that turned wet because of my feet, I went over to Roy.

"Hi dollface. I'm Roy and I'm the 3rd oldest koopaling." Roy smirked as he grabbed my hand and swung it.

"WOOOOOW!!!!!" I shouted.

"Omg my head... well Roy, I'm glad to meet you." I laughed as I hugged Roy hard.

Almost there. Iggy is next.

"GAAAAAAAAHAHA! Hello Sarah. I'm Iggy or Ignatius. I am the 2nd oldest koopaling and I am unpredictable." Iggy laughed while introducing himself.

He grabbed my cheeks and kissed me. I stared at Larry who was playing super smash bros for 3ds.

"Glad to meet you Iggy!" I smiled as I hugged him and gave him a smooch.

"Hey Larry?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Larry asked pausing his game.

"Can I play with that tomorrow?" I asked hugging him.

"Of course." Larry giggled.

"Ok then. See ya!" I squeaked.

Last but not least Ludwig!

I walked over in Ludwig's direction and I found him chilling in the hot tub. I taped his shoulder lightly as he turned and smiled.

"Hi Ludwig... I am so sorry for my behavior when I was little. I didn't mean to break your wand." I sighed sadly and softly.

[Gasp] "You remember that?!" Ludwig shouted in shock.

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"Let's forget about that. Anyways, I'm Ludwig and I am the oldest koopaling and the heir to the throne." Ludwig smiled.

"Glad to meet you Ludwig!!" I squeaked as I hugged him hard and gave him a smooch on the mouth licking his tongue in the process.

"Your breath smells like Italian pizza." Ludwig said smelling my mouth.

"I like pizza." Iggy laughed.

"We know you do Ignatius..." Ludwig sighed.

"I know my breath smells like that. I got it from Weeg over there." I said as I pointed to Luigi over at the food bar.

[Burrrrrrrrrp] "Ooooh good stuff. By the way, you should try it. It's mighty delicious!" I giggled wiping away my saliva.

[BURRRRRRP] [Farrrrrrrrrrt] "Oh no thanks. I already had a burger and some french fries..!" Ludwig giggled as he burped and farted in my face.

"I can smell the fart from here!" I laughed falling on him.

As I met the koopalings and I got to know them and Junior, Bowser, Clawdia, and Peach went to the castle and so did me and the koopalings. I was holding Ludwig's hand on the way home.

"Maybe we can get closer if you know what I mean..." I smirked.

"We should start tomorrow night or maybe today." Ludwig suggested.

"Ok sure!" I squeaked.

In the castle

"Bye bow wow!" Peach smiled while hugging Bowser.

"Bye peachy baby! Have a good nights rest." Bowser smiled at Peach.

"Let's go bowsey..." Clawdia squealed.

"Ok my love..." Bowser smiled at Clawdia hugging her shell.

Bowser had told Junior, me and the koopalings to go to bed so we did that after we brushed our teeth and washed our faces.

In Ludwig's room

"...You can go to your room if you want to Sar Sar.." Ludwig sighed.

"Nah! I'll skip my room for today!" I screamed softly.

"Alright. Let me show you how it's done here." Ludwig said as he put on some music shades and toke off his underwear amd his shell.

"Let's do it." I smirked taking off my panties.


	4. A fancy sex night

Chapter 4: A fancy sex night

Tomorrow which had pass to today had came. As Ludwig promised, we were going to have a time if y'all know what I mean by that. Lol breaking da fourth wall... maybe I should've said that in a disclaimer. Eh whatever.

In Ludwig's room

I was laying in Ludwig's soft and fancy blue bed. He came in with some punch and he gave one to me. I drank the punch and he drank his as well. We both put out punxh on the dresser and smiled at each other eagerly. After we have our evening drink, Ludwig started it up as he kissed me on the mouth.

[Smoooooch] "There is a smooch for my sister... Sar Sar." Ludwig smirked licking his lips at me.

[Smooooooch] "You two..." I squealed while holding his arms.

Ludwig had toke off his underwear and his shorts and did the same to me.

Ludwig turned on his starry blue galaxy light projector on and he went under the covers. He pulled me with him. I smirked at his cock and saw the cum dripping. It looked like milk so I sucked it hard. Ludwig sucked my pussy and I grabbed his cock. I licked all of the cum off his cock then I sticked it in my mouth sucking it continuously. He sucked my pussy hard and fast then he paused.

"Would you like me to go harder or faster or both?" Ludwig asked while staring at my butt then my face.

"ALL OF IT!" I screamed softly while sucking his cock still.

"Okay my darling. You will get all of it..." Ludwig smirked as he licked his lips.

He kept licking my butt and sucking my pussy. I drank so much cum from his cock I sucked even more. Harder and faster! He stroked my butt and sucked my pussy hard and fast. We both did the same thing. I looked at his beautiful face and within seconds and glared at his cock then I sucked it even more harder and faster. Ludwig moaned so good and I also moaned as well at the same time considering that he was sucking my pussy to. I moaned and layed there under the covers on his bed exhausted. I began to piss because I forgot to before. Ludwig drank my piss and I started drinking his cum from his cock again. Ludwig moaned in pleasure when looking at my pretty face. We both pissed on each other at the same thing. Ludwig drank all the piss though. I drank some as well and it was good. I was huffing and puffing. I felt like I was having a baby. Ludwig felt the same

"That was the... best. Time. Ever." I moaned in pleasure.

"Yeah... we should do that again someday..." Ludwig sighed happily and with pleasure from the sex.

"Mmhm... of course..." I yawned as looked at Ludwig's butt then his cock then his handsome or his beautiful face as I fell asleep.

Ludwig turned off the lights and had put back my panties then my pants. He pulled on his underwear and his shorts and fell asleep after me. I hugged Ludwig while sleeping and Ludwig did the same while moaning as well.

 **Lmao I'm laughing in real life because of this chapter. I actually want this to happen with my real life self which is me the creator!!! Bwahhhaaa. Oooh come here my Ludwig...**


	5. School

Chapter 5: School

King dad and Queen mom helped me get ready for school. They bought my bookbag and everything like that.

"Dad why do I have to wear some tight khakis?" I questioned.

"Because you look nice in them." Bowser laughed.

"But dad it shows my small butt considering how tight it is..." I grinned while listening to _Lemmy's grand finale_.

"I don't care atleast you have pants for school." Bowser growled.

I ran out the castle waving at Bowser and Clawdia then I went on the bus to school.

In the game room

"What'cha thinking about Ludwig?" Roy asked looking at him noticing he was staring at his cock then thinking.

"Oh... nothing much... just... last night..." Ludwig sighed happily.

"Don't tell me you had..." Roy grinned while laughing.

"Me and Sarah had a sex night in my room last night..." Ludwig smirked licking his lips.

"I guess she knows about sex with koopas." Roy giggled.

"Yesh she does." Ludwig said while laughing.

"It was a good time. She was so good at sucking my cock." Ludwig smiled in pleasure from last night.

"Oh well I'm leaving..." Roy sighed.

Roy left the game room leaving Ludwig all alone. While I wasn't at the castle, I just got my math homework packet for math before we all went home.

At school _In Math Class..._

"Here is your math packet Sarah." Mrs. Burns groaned giving me one.

"Oh good. Math." I sighed with sarcasm.

In the castle

"She should be coming... now!" Larry giggled while smiling.

"3!" Ludwig screamed.

"2!" Iggy shouted.

"1!" Larry laughed.

As I came off the bus I heard loads of songs including _Lemmy's grand finale from Paper mario color splash_ which is my favorite song ever. I was so excited so I ran inside the castle. Everyone cheered.

[Bang poof!] "HAPPY FIRST FULL DAY OF SCHOOL!!!" Everyone cheered while smiling at me as confetti shooted everywhere.

Ludwig, Iggy, Morton, Lemmy, Larry, and Roy had picked me up but after eating that pizza at the cafeteria at school I was holding that fart I had. Ludwig squeezed my butt a little which caused me to fart.

[Farrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt] "That's so much better..." I sighed happily.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ludwig screamed.

"Where did that come from?" Larry giggled covering his snout.

"I don't know! Sarah..." Iggy questioned narrowing his eyes at me.

"I farted." I laughed.

"So that's where it cane from." Roy grinned while laughing.

"Apparently!" Lemmy and Morton laughed fallling onto the floor.

In Wendy's room

"I can hear them from up here..." Wendy sighed while texting.

In Larry's room

"Wow your good at SSB for 3ds and your only a starter." Larry said in shock.

"I got ussd to the controls..." I said as I kept playing.

I smooched Larry on the mouth licking his tongue in the process. I gave him the 3ds and grabbed the chips I was saving. I opened the bag and started eating as Larry unpaused the game and was punching Mario and Ludwig.

"Noice." I grinned.

[Smooch] "I know I'm good to..." Larry giggled kissing me in the mouth

I ran to my room and I started on my math packet.

In my room

"Ok let's start on this homework packet." I sighed bored.


End file.
